


A Harpy and A Hero

by Akalon



Category: hero - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon





	A Harpy and A Hero

Your scaled feet were bleeding, cut on broken glass when you burst through the lab window. Now you were out, in the thick forest in the dead of night. Chest rising and falling as you effortlessly gained ground on the security guards around you. “CUT IT OFF! MAKE SURE IT DOESN’T BREAK THE TREELINE! SOMEONE GET THE BLASTED DOGS!” The guard falls back, opting for a four wheeler.

The leaves and dirt are soft and cool on your scaly souls, helping you ground yourself as you push yourself to the very limit. Dodging, weaving through the trees like a creature of prey. When you heard the chorus of dog howls and barks it was time to play the part for real.

The dogs gained ground on you faster than the slow human guards could ever dream of. Modified dogs to hunt down their modified pet projects.

You were getting to that tree line and you were going to be free. A dog came up on the ridge to your side,chasing you down and into the valley where they slowly began to surround you. A nasty german shepard took a leap at you, his teeth digging deep into your arm. Your scream echoed in the trees as you blasted the beast off. “Sorry! I know you were an experiment too!” You cry, not daring to look back at the carnage of the mutilated dog.

The dogs fill in and you can hear the motors of the fourwheelers closing in as well. They’re forming a line at the end of the valley. Smart. You come to a halt and the dogs are called to heel.

There’s an intense stare-down between you and the small army of guards. “Don’t just stare at it. Shoot the damn thing!”

It.Thing. The words were shouted with such hate it broke you. When they shot out you raised your hand, palm facing out. The tranquilizers filled with enough meds to knock an elephant on it’s ass stopped. Suspended in the air as you twirled your finger. You were not a thing. You had a name. “E-7A1N3″ You speak slowly and as you talk the bullets turn, aiming back at those who had shot at you. As soon as the number three leaves your lips the tranqs shoot out and you sprint forward. Leaping over the dogs and blasting the ground to give you enough lift to clear the line of vehicles. Your feathered like wings stretch, ready to take flight.

A tazor dart sinks into your thigh and the jolt sends you crashing to the ground behind the row of fourwheelers. You lay twitching for a second, forgetting how to breath. Before you can really recover a large man is on you, his cold dark eyes glaring down at you.

“NO!” you scream as hands grab you. “NOOO!” A butt of a gun is raised and your hand jerk, ripping his head from his shoulders and covering you in a spray of warm red blood. Screaming you kick away as his body slumps toward you. Scrambling to your feet you jump, blasting the ground and taking flight.

It was nearly 5 years later that you dropped military grade warheads on the facility. All that remained was a burned down forest and a crater. That was your debute. The world painted you as a villain, a menace from that point on. You had to be fine with that, they didn’t know the horrors that lurked behind those white lab walls.

It was 10 years later that you had nearly finished hunting down and murdering everyone who you’d missed at the bombing. Whispers of assassinations and videos of people being dropped from the sky onto busy new-york streets. circled the internet. Each one zooming in on your form flying off.

They wanted a villain? So be it. They would have their villain. They would know to fear your name. They called you the Harpy. A monster from their mythology made real.

You’d gone uncontested for years in your own town, the town near the lab, and it had honestly made you complacent. The military had tried shooting you out of the sky of your small town dozens of times. Ignorantly ignoring your telepathic abilities. When you returned the gifts you would watch as their helicopters crashed to the ground in a ball of fire. Their rows and rows of cops mowed down by their own bullets. You were unstoppable.

Your notoriety is what garnered the attention of a the gargoyle. A protector from new york who made a special trip down to your town just for you.

He fell out of the sky, grabbing hold of your wings and throwing his weight to the side, sending you into a spiral toward the ground. There was fighting but every hit or strike you landed felt like you were hitting a metal wall. You crashed to the ground, him still on your back. His hands were clamped firmly on your wings, yanking you up off the ground and to your feet.

“I reckon you’re gonna be easier than I was led to believe.” His voice was like deep and metallic. Like he spoke through a voice disguise but it couldn’t hide that southern accent.

Kicking out you sent a telepathic blast along with it and the winged man went flying into the air. “You do NOT touch me!” You shriek, shaking your feathers out and flinging your wings open. You look up and leap, taking off into the air.

Sure enough a moment later he’s attempted the same trick again. Dropping in on you from above. You yank your wings in and spin to the side, snapping them open just in time to catch an up-draft. He drops, catching himself and quickly trying to climb to keep up. “You’re pathetic you know that?” Your voice carries through the open air and he’s flying next to you a minute later.

“Pathetic?” He asks, a smile in his voice.

“You’re a shame. A human in a metal suit.” There’s an acrid bitterness to your voice that leaves it sharp.

The metal man shrugs, reaching for your hand only to have it jerked away.

“I said don’t touch me. Don’t test me demon. Unless you wish for death.” You warn.

The man laughs, looking ahead and flying forward. “You have a real theatrical way of speaking you know? It’s like…really cool and all but kind of insulting, ya know?” He hovers in the air and you jerk back as flash grenades shoot from his wings. The sky around you bursts into light and you cover your eyes with your arms.

As you’re left disoriented he pricks you with something. Jerking back you manage to slip free before he cuffs you but your body feels heavy and your wings are sluggish. Before you realize what he’s done your out and falling fast.

—

When you wake you’re cuffed, hands, feet, and wings and laid on your stomach in a bed that smells like beer and piss. Your wings are clamped to your body with three truck straps. The wench locked in a box of some sort so you couldn’t free it even if you got your hands free. You were in a cage, a cell. In the police station.

“Oh howdy. You’re awake. Feeling better?”That voice. Your eyes looked around, locking on the figure sitting in a backwards chair. He was lacking the metal suit that gave him flight but there he was. Human.

You screamed, testing your restraints and causing them to creak and groan with the effort.

He chuckles and leans forward, folding his arms over the back of the chair. “I told you were easy.”

Glaring at him you tuck your chin down, focusing on ripping his head off. After a moment he raises his brows and shakes his head. “That’s not going to work.” He points at a box on the floor right outside the cell bars. “Telepathic blocker. I like to call it a reality enforcer but-” He shrugs.

“Let me go and i’ll make it worth your while.” You try.

Standing up the man brings the chair closer. You can see his muscles, his wide shoulders and 5 o’clock shadow. He looks handsome for a human, his movements hinting at his combat training. “Oh? How you reckon that darlin’? From where i’m sitting I got all I need.”

Rolling to your side you sit up, throwing your feet over the edge of the bed. “You think so?”

“I know so.” His arrogance knows no bounds and the way he’s comfortably sitting there makes you wonder who exactly he is. Sky blue eyes watch you curiously. They remind you of the sweet summer sky. Open and welcoming. He’s not scared of you…?

“Then why am I here instead of a military facility?” You counter, eyes narrowing. You’re stalling for time. You don’t have anything you could offer him. You stole the scrap of fabric that covered your body.

He leans back, blue eyes catching the light. “Yeah well. I got a gut feeling about you. Gotta find out if the gut is right. Why you bomb that facility huh? Seems awful odd considering on paper it was an animal agricultural lab. Killing them scientist like that. It’s gotta mean somethin’ don’t it?” When he looks at you this time he see’s through your walls, into your soul.

Your eyes go wide and you flinch away. Heart fluttering you test your restraints again. THINK! No one had ever gotten this close before. You weren’t about to be dragged back to a lab.

“Struck a nerve I see. So I was right.” The man sighs and leans back forward. “Oh what am I going to do with you? You’re like a fallen angel.”

A tense moment of silence passes between you two.

“If I bring you back I reckon they’d test you. Find out where you came from, how you work, what they can learn from ya. If I let you go?” The way he asks means it’s an offer.

“…I have to kill them.” You say, looking at him.

“Then what? What do you reckon you’d do next? You’re a wanted criminal. Most other countries want you for a weapon or to make their own you. You’d never live in privacy or be left alone.” He points out.

You’d tried not to think about after, what you’d be left with. “My life was never mine to live. When they’re dead and the knowledge dies with them. I will… destroy their creation.”

He rubs his stubble,the sound like a rock on sandpaper. “See I reckon that would work but then you ain’t even lived life right? Have you even ate anything but mice and lab food?”

“I’ve had rabbits, deer, a few chickens.” You counter, smug at your variety.

His face contorts in disgust and he blinks. “No..Chinese? No ice cream? Never even had a good ol home cooked biscuits and gravy?” The man stands, going over to the desk and picking up two white boxes.

Panic fills you and you strain against your restraints, whimpering as he opens the door. You kick away from him, eyes wide as he closes the door behind him.

“See there’s something else I noticed when I looked into your case. Military reports tend to have a lot of information. You ain’t never hurt an innocent in your mind. Only the people who shoot at you, or the people who could be traced back to that lab in one way or another. No child, not a single civilian had ever been hurt. Even when the helicopter crashed it was in a field. You let it chase you there. “ He sets the boxes at the edge of the bed and takes your hands, producing a key and unlocking them.

Your hands fly to his throat so quickly you’re surprised he doesn’t seem surprised himself. Your nails dig in, ruby drops welling up from the punctures. He reaches for the boxes and pops the lid open. Inside is a layer of sausage gravy over fluffy buttermilk biscuits.

Glancing over you release him, snatching the box and kicking your way back into the corner. The food was only luke-warm now but you tore a piece of the buiscuit off, gravy coating your fingers as you shoved the morsel into your mouth.

The man rubs his neck, wiping the blood away before picking up his own box. “Sorry about the silverware. I tried but the police here ain’t about to trust you with so much as a spork. You got them scared something fierce.”

The food is like salty, greasy, meaty, and fluffy heaven. You’re tearing through it much like a wild animal would. Licking the styrofoam bottom until it was spotless. Your eyes went to him and he smiled.

“Well damn. Here.” He holds his out and your drop your empty box in favor of his. Wolfing the food down you look up every now and then, making sure he’s not trying anything funny.

A sadness settles in his eyes and you blink. “What?” You snap.

“Nothin’. Just… You ain’t like what I expected.” He leans forward, resting his chin in his hand.

Those blue eyes continue to watch you as you pull and yank on your leg cuffs, breaking them. He continues to do nothing as you fumble with the boxes keeping your wings strapped to your back. Eventually you attack the straps themselves, clawing and tearing at them one by one until your completely free of the bindings.

The man stands, grabbing your arm and stabbing you with some sort of needle. “Sorry about this darlin’.”

You flail, wings beating helplessly against the walls, slapping him to the ground as you crumple yourself. “Noo!” You cry, your voice weak. Out of the corner of your eye you see him picking himself up. “No. Please. Please!” You beg, your vision starting to fade to black.

—

Your eyes flutter open to the sound of a bird chirping above you. A tree canopy above you. Scrambling to your feet you realize there’s no cuffs, no binds. He set you free. A paper flutters from your head and you reel back, snatching it and turning it over. There’s something drawn on it but you don’t know what it means. Frowning you toss it to the ground.

Instead you start walking, finding a clearing you take off.

Months pass without seeing him and you continue your killing. Murdering the rest on your list. He makes a show of being late to the scene but never once crossing your actual path. You’d wanted him to stop you, to talk with you again on your terms.

Until you robbed a bank.

Cliche but you knew it would get his attention. He came immediately, seeing you there sitting on a pile of money and draped in jewelry.

“Howdy there. What you doing robbin’ a bank hun?” He asked, stepping closer and over the unconscious guards. The bank tellers were lined up against the wall, phones thrown into the middle of the marble floor.

“I’m done with my list and I needed money?” You counter, crossing your legs. As he circles you.

Blue eyes watch you, hands on his hips. “Why do you need money?” He asks, cops pulling up outside.

Sliding down from the mountain you size him up, feathers puffing slightly. “To be human. Humans crave all that glitters like gold.”

“I’m pretty sure that ain’t how that sayin’ goes.” His head turns, watching you as you leave.

“You should give chase. Will look good for your hero image.” You tease. Spreading your wings you leap into the air, wings beating frantically to climb up into the sky.

Following you out the man presses a button, wings deploying out and he shoots up into the sky beside you. “But really. What are you doin’ robbin a bank? That’s not your mo.”

Sighing you shove at him with your feet, sending him off course. It takes him a moment but he’s back on your tail. “There’s a lot you don’t know about the harpy,Gargoyle. One of which is how much I know about you. Your name. Timothy Allen Grey right? Born in a small town in south Carolina. Head of your class in engineering. You’re.. quite impressive. See-” You turn, coasting on your back as he looks down from above. “Information cost something. My skills are priceless. I’m unstoppable. Robbing that bank? It’s a mere example of what i’m capable of. What I want isn’t money. It’s information.” You smile winking at him.

Dropping into a nose-dive he follows after you. You open your wings, hand grazing his back as you slap on a device to his suit. “Have fun with that ‘Darlin’. Maybe we can play again soon.” A moment later a current courses through his suit, leaving his flight system fried. He crashes into the pavement as you laugh, flying off.

It’s another week before you run into him again. This time at his home. Stretched out on his couch as he comes home from his ‘work’.The Tv is on the news, a car chase on the news as they round up the criminals. “You’re running late. I hear it’s not polite to keep a human woman waiting. Does that not carry to monsters as well?” Your tone is seductive but teasing and when you look up there’s a gun pointed right at your face.

“Why are you here? What do you want?” He growls, anger in his voice.

“Oh wow. You almost sound like you’re annoyed.” Turning back to the Tv you flip the channels and settle on some super hero show.

He comes around the couch, gun still drawn on you. “Why. Are. You.Here?”

Sighing you grab the barrel of the gun, pressing it to your head. “Go on then. Do it. ”

Slowly the gun comes away from your head and he puts it in his holster. Sitting down next to you he nearly sits on your feet. “Ain’t hero like to shoot an unarmed lady.” He gruffs, crossing his arms and staring at the tv.

“A..lady? Not a monster?” You ask slowly. Your hawk like gaze watching him curiously.

“You got them long lashes and the voice I just thought…I would think the rest of it-”He clears his throats. “Ya ain’t a guy…are ya?”

Snorting you burst into laughter as his face turns red. “No. I’m female. Name’s E-7A1N3.”

The look he gives you has you raising your brows. “That’s not a name darlin. A name is like Sarah or.. Kathrine. Ain’t a bunch of numbers and letters.”

“That is what they refereed to me as. It is a name. My name. What else should it be?” You ask.

Tim stands up, pausing on his journey into the kitchen to turn and speak to you. “I need a beer before we go deciding a grown woman’s name. You want anything?” After a moment of silence he nods. “Right. You ain’t lived a day in your life.” He grumbles something under his breath but comes back with a six pack and sets it down on the coffee table in front of you. Throwing his feet up he pops the tab open and takes a few long gulps. “Help yourself.” He offers, waving to the beers.

Slowly, cautiously, you take one, fumbling with the tiny tab before scowling and stabbing a talon through the top. He’s a mess of laughter beside you as you try the canned liquid, grimacing at the flavor. Yup. Taste just like it smelled.

He speaks through his dying laughter, his eyes catching the light. “So why are you here. It ain’t for the drinks obviously.”

Turning the can in your hand you set it back down. “No. It’s not. I wanted to ask you something in private. I needed to get you alone when you’re not the hero Gargoyle.”

Tim throws his arm over the back of the couch, taking another swig of his beer before nodding. “Well. Ask. I think at this point we both know we ain’t gonna kill each other.”

Sucking a deep breath into your lungs you shift, turning to look at him dead on. “As you know. I’m done with my list. Everyone who had a part in my creation is dead. You’re the only one who… Who’s ever looked at me like I wasn’t some abomination or a monster so… I-” You look down, pulling your wings around you.

“I wanted to know.. If I should destroy…everything that came from that lab? Including genetic experiment E-7A1N3” Looking up you locked eyes with him and it took all the courage you had not to break when you saw that sad look in his eyes.

“You’re not a monster sweetie. You’re just.. a little wild is all. You can’t be expected to act like a human if you weren’t raised like a human. I don’t think it’d be right to kill yourself cause of that.” His voice is calming but you can’t help but feel your heart flutter.

Your eyes drift over his form, shifting to lay against him. One wing stretched out along the back of the couch, the other sagging off the edge. “I don’t know what my life will be but I… I just want one night where i’m not an abomination.”

He’s tense and there’s tears in your eyes but he lets out a slow breath and sets his beer down. “We’re going to need to figure out a name then. E-…”

“E-7A1N3″ You supply, wiping at your eyes with the heel of your palms.

“Well.. I reckon Elaine would be alright? It’s not very common but it fits don’t it? Starts with and E has the a and n too.” His warm hand pats your head and you lean into the gentle touch.

Twisting you look up at him, his blue eyes soft again. Shifting slowly you straddle him.

“What-” he begins.

You place a finger on his lips, sitting down on his lap. Your wings twitching anxiously despite your self-control. Dragging your finger down you rest your palm against his chest. Leaning in to kiss him. You expected his hands on you, to push you away. When you felt them you pulled away instead. Looking down you spoke softly, “Sorry.”

His arms pulled you against him, kissing you again. Your eyes went wide and you melted, arms snaking around his broad shoulders. The two of you were locked for what felt like a blissful eternity before he stood, holding your thighs around him.

Laughing you broke the kiss to nibble his ear and got a hungry growl in response. Carried effortless into the other room he tossed you onto the bed as he stripped from his clothes. Sitting up you sat on your knees, waiting for him to come to the bed with you. Tugging at the ties that held the fabric to your body slowly you locked eyes. Pulling the fabric away and dropping it on the floor.

He crawled into bed, hand hooking your waist and yanking you close as his other hand came up to hold your head. The kiss was hungry and you shoved him down, throwing your leg over his waist. “It’s about time we found out who ends up on top.” You tease, rubbing along his hardened erection.

Flipping you onto your back he grins. “It ain’t gonna be you sweetheart.” His lips leave yours to kiss a slow trail down your lightly feathered chest your smooth stomach exposed. He doesn’t stop at the skin, he keeps going, pushing your legs apart gently. A warm tongue laps over your slit and you gasp. His arms hook around your thighs as he laps, licks, and sucks at your clit.

It might be your first time but it sure as hell isn’t his. That tongue has you crying his name in under a minute. Your hips buck forward and he locks eyes with you as he slides his tongue inside.

Throwing your head back you moan, orgasmic as he swirls his tongue against your bud. “Please. Please fuck me.” You whimper, pulling weakly at this hands.

“Already begging? Seems my attack was stronger than yours.” He smirks, that smug smile stretched over his face as he climbs back ontop of you. Looking down at you he teases your entrance rubbing his cock along your opening.

A growl settles in your throat and you shove him to the side. You’re on him in an instant, reaching down and guiding his length into you. Wiggling your hips you feel his hands caress your thighs, settling on your hips as you begin to ride him. A satisfied hum leaving you as you exhale.

“You think you can ride the bull and he ain’t gonna get a shot or two in?” He cracks, thrusting up into you.

Reaching for his neck you squeeze slightly, enough to make him gasp. “I’m not done yet.” You coo, leaning down to kiss him as you grind your clit against him. With you in control you could get it just right..your breath hitched and you came with a rush. Hand leaving his neck as you collapsed against his chest.

Luckily he lets you have that little win before his hips jerk you. His strong hands grab you, lifting you off of him so he can get on his knees. “Ass up face down.”

Blinking at him you tilt your head to the side before he rolls his eyes and shoves your head into the mattress and lifts your hips up. His hand slaps your ass, once on each round cheek before sliding back into you.

Moaning into the sheets you grip the fabric in your fists.

“Oh you’re so tight.” He whispers, grunting with effort as his thrusts slam into you again and again. The sound of skin smacking against skin fills the room and you bury your face in the sheets, muffling your loud moans.

He grabs a fistful of you hair, yanking your head back and away from the bed, “Not so fast darlin’. I want to hear those sweet moans of yours.”

Gasping you turn to try and look at him but he slaps your ass with his free hand causing you to yelp.

“You know my name. Say it.” He barks the order, teeth gritted.

“Timothy!” You cry, your moans overtaking the sound of him fucking you right into the bed sheets. The grunts, and groans, the little murmured phrases have you on the precipice but when his hand leaves your hair to hold your hips you know he’s close too. “Come for me Timothy. You know want to. Better not chicken out.”

His hips jerk wildly, frantically pumping into you as his grip turns bruising. You push up onto your elbows, pressing your ass against him. “Ah! I’m gonna cum!” Gasping you moan and he groans, thrusting into you deep and releasing his seed deep inside.

Your face hits the matress again as you ride out your own pleasure. You can feel his hands rubbing your ass in slow circles and he stays inside until he’s soft. Finally plopping down beside you. “Damn you and your fuckin’ chicken joke.” He chuckles, throwing an arm over his face.

“I thought it was funny.” Smiling you stretch your wings and sit on top of him. He groans but welcomes your sweet kiss. “I’m on top. I win.”

One blue eye peeks out from behind his arm. “I ain’t finished with you yet. Come ‘ere!” He pulls you close and squeezes you against his chest. “Stay with me.. for a little while? Not just for the sex. I wanna see if I can’t help you.”

Sighing you pull his arms away, pinning them to the sides. “I’ll stay but I don’t want your help. I just want you… the way you look at me…feels like home.”

His eyes twinkle and he mocks a teary-eyed look, a dumb grin on his face. “You’re gonna make a grown man cry.”

“Tears of lust?” You wonder.

Cackling “I’m pretty sure that ain’t a thing.” he slaps a hand over your ass and shakes his head. “I’ll tame you yet. Just you wait till I break you in. You’re gonna be howling my name all night long. Better be ready.”

“Mhm. We’ll see about that little boycow.” You rake your sharp nails lightly over his chest and a shiver runs down his spine.

He scoffs, “It’s cowboy. I ain’t even from texas.” He pulls you in for a kiss and round two begins.

That night you’re not sure who really won the ‘who’s on top’ fight but you did know one thing. Even if you were a ‘monster’ being with him? It just felt normal in the best possible way. You’d found a home in his arms and he supported you as you started to branch out into the world even if it meant holding up a coffee shop to get a mid-afternoon flight in with him. One baby step at a time. 

After all. Not everyone was cut out to be a hero.


End file.
